


Merry-Go-Round

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [208]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: The county fair arrives the same week they go to Jack’s cabin but they’ve been fishing for three days now, so Teal’c decides this is the night they’ll head into town.





	Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Carousel Day’ (25 July). Episode tag for _Threads._

The county fair arrives the same week they go to Jack’s cabin but they’ve been fishing for three days now, so Teal’c decides this is the night they’ll head into town.

It’s still early; the sun is just beginning to make its descent and everything is cast in a soft glow. Bursts of orange and pink and purple streak the sky and the air is warm as they make their way through the fair.

There’s rides and hot food stands, loud music and bright lights, photo booths and gift stalls. The smell of sweet popcorn and cotton candy and chilli dogs fills the air, and the sound of children’s laughter and squeals of delight carry in the gentle Minnesotan breeze.

Jack glances over just as Daniel points out the carousel to Teal’c and he can’t help but smile as the Jaffa produces a camera and takes a photo. He finds it odd and amusing but strangely touching as well, because while Daniel is their resident photographer off-world, when it comes to being Earth-side, Teal’c is always the one who documents their team nights together.

With a fond shake of his head, he lets his gaze slide to Carter. She’s walking a half-step in front and to his left; just enough that he can watch her without being too obvious. Or so he thinks.

“What do you say, sir?” she suddenly asks, her eyes bright and shining and he can see the challenge and mischief mixed in with an ease he hasn’t seen in her for a while. “Shall we?”

He flicks his gaze between her and the carousel and back, and whilst it isn’t really his thing _at all_ , he’s not about to look a gift horse – no pun intended – in the mouth because he never expected to get Sam up to his cabin in the first place but now that she is here he isn’t about to waste this time they have together, so with a grin he places a hand on the small of her back and guides her towards the ride.

They spot Daniel and Teal’c watching them with amusement as they complete each rotation of the carousel and in the end they’re only on it for a few minutes but Jack feels it’s worth every second just to watch her. How, when around halfway through the ride, he leans in and tells her a crappy joke about undomesticated equines and she throws her head back and laughs. In that moment, she looks happy and carefree and beautiful. The picture makes his heart race and he think that this – _this_ is what he wants.

When the ride is over, Jack quickly jumps down from his horse and reaches out a hand to help Sam from hers. He knows that she can manage perfectly fine on her own, but it’s something he wants to do and he’s a little surprised when she doesn’t hesitate and takes his hand. But then he’s left even more surprised when they step off the carousel and instead of pulling her hand away, she twists her fingers slightly so they entwine with his. She doesn’t quite meet his eye, but there’s a smile playing around her lips. A smile that finally breaks through when he squeezes her fingers in reassurance and adjusts his grip so her hand fits perfectly in his.

They meet Daniel and Teal’c a short distance away and Jack can’t help but notice that while they don’t say anything, they’re both sporting identical and all-too-smug smiles.

He rolls his eyes good-naturedly, then gently pulls Sam in the direction of the next ride and waits until he knows his friends are following before he half-turns.

“I’m gonna need a copy of those,” he grins as he points at the camera now hanging around Teal’c’s neck, knowing full well that he captured the moment everything changed for him and Sam.


End file.
